


Shocked

by PrehistoricCat



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrehistoricCat/pseuds/PrehistoricCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Matt have some fun with a modified EMD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocked

“Are you sure this is safe?” Abby said, swallowing nervously. She'd always been open to trying new sexual experiences within reason, but this sounded dangerous. She'd seen what those things could do, even on their lowest setting.

“Do you trust me?” Matt said.

“Yes, but I...”

Matt captured her mouth in a hard kiss and slid his hand down to part her thighs. She let out a whimper; every nerve in her body tingling in anticipation. “I had a few modifications done to the smallest guns a couple of weeks ago,” he whispered softly. “Let me try, and if you don't like it I'll stop.”

Abby nodded and watched Matt take his EMD from the small table at the side of the bed. He clicked a few buttons and then shifted himself; planting soft butterfly kisses down her stomach towards her thighs. As he lay between them he looked up at her. Her perfect, slender body was stretched out across the bed; her pert breasts rising and falling as she breathed hard and her head was thrown back; eyes closed and biting her bottom lip. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Pressing the barrel of the EMD against the soft flesh of her inner thigh, he licked his lips and smiled. He'd been wanting to try this for weeks, ever since that slightly drunken conversation he had had with Becker about what it felt like to be shot with an EMD.

He pressed the trigger, and a bolt of electricity shot through Abby's body. She jerked and groaned from deep down in her belly, breathing hard. Matt waited for her to recover then sat up to look at her. “Was that OK? Didn't hurt too much?”

“What have you done to it? You sent Becker flying through the air with one of those, but that was barely like a tickle.”

“The settings have been altered so that an extremely low powered shock can be used; purely for fun you understand.” Matt grinned. He turned the dial just a little, increasing the power a notch, then pressed the trigger again.

“Fuck!” Abby screamed, feeling a flood of moisture and her body convulsing as if being overwhelmed by an intense orgasm. She could get used to this. Ever since she'd started this secret relationship with Matt he had been pushing her sexual boundaries; it was the reason she kept coming back for more.

Licking his lips, Matt slid his body up and over Abby's crushing her beneath his weight and pressing his arousal against her stomach. “Want more?” he breathed, kissing her mouth and then tracing a line across her throat to the neck with his tongue.

Abby nodded, folding herself around him whilst he made more adjustments to the EMD. He pressed the barrel against her clit and then fired it, keeping his finger on the trigger so that a continuous stream of electricity was released. Abby screamed out again; her body jerking violently as the heat of her arousal spread from her groin through her entire body.

Releasing the trigger, Matt grinned and adjusted position so that he could enter her. She rose her hips to meet his downwards thrusts and they moved together in perfect unison; limbs entwined and tongues tangling together as they breathed in each other's gasps and moans. When Matt sensed Abby was close to coming undone, he placed the EMD at the point where they were joined and fired it again, holding down the trigger. He felt the jolt in his own groin as Abby thrashed beneath him, sobbing and begging for more. Matt's own release followed soon after; letting go of the trigger whilst he spilt himself inside Abby's receptive body.

The comedown was slow. They caressed and kissed each other's sweat glazed body until the twitching had stopped, and then Matt rolled onto his back. Abby reached over and picked up the EMD, turning it over in her hands and looking at it thoughtfully.

“What are you thinking?” Matt asked, reaching up to her face to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“I was just wondering if there was a way of having this so that it fired all the time without you having to keep hold of the trigger?”

Matt grinned. “I like your thinking! I'll get the techs onto it tomorrow.”


End file.
